The Perfect Plan
by MahoganyFelicis
Summary: Voldemort has the perfect plan, he will kidnap Harry Potter rather than killing him. He will take Dumbledore's weapon out from under his nose and happily use it against him. Rated M just incase
1. Chapter 1

Key:

**Parseltongue **

~Flashback~

Everything but my characters and plot belong to the Queen JKR  
-

_**Chapter 1 **_

The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…  
One with the power…to vanquish…the Dark Lord! How can that be! He was the most powerful wizard!  
He came back to reality to the sound of blood curdling screams. He held Severus under the cruciatus curse for another minute. However Severus should be killed for not finding out the rest of the prophecy. The only reason he is still breathing is the fact that he actually found out about it.

"Tell me again, everything," He whispered.

"My Lord, I overheard Sybill Trelawney with Dumbledore. She said "The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches…born to those who have thrice defied him…born as the seventh month dies…" That was all I managed to hear My Lord before I was discovered by Dumbledore."

Well Dumbledore, you think you have your little weapon, but you don't. The weapon shall be mine. Slytherin's are cunning. Very cunning indeed.

He blasted down the door, smirking as he heard the screaming coming from inside the cottage. He stepped through the threshold and slowly walked up to his enemy, taking his time like it was a stroll in the park. Fool, he had no wand.

Avada Kedavra

James Potter fell like a puppet with its stings cut. He went upstairs to where he last saw the mudblood run. He went to the last room that had its door shut. Once again the door was blasted down. He saw the mudblood drop the baby in the cot and turn towards him with her arms spread wide.

"Please! Not Harry! I'll do anything! Have mercy!"

Avada Kedavra. A brilliant green light filled the room and Lily Potter dropped to the floor. He stepped towards the cot and looked at the child within it. He giggled and gurgled and reached for him. Transforming a pillow into a duplicate baby and taking a little blood to put in it, he took the child and existed the house, but not before setting it on fire and apparating away.

Lord Voldemort landed in his chamber and called Nagini and a house elf to him. He handed the boy to the elf with a 'Look after him' and sat on his throne with Nagini at his feet.

**Nagini, what am I doing? Will thisss actually work?**

She looked up at him before replying, **Of courssse it will. Jusssst make him loyal. It will end well**

Hmmm yes of course, make him loyal. That is what he will do, but not before adopting the boy as his own son and heir. He will need to prepare everything for the ritual tonight if it is to be performed tomorrow. Tomorrow is the night where the fall of the Light will begin. A cruel laugh erupted from his mouth and echoed through the hall. He went down to his potions laboratory and set up everything for tomorrow. Everything will be ready and all he needed was blood from the baby. He needed to think of new name though, Harry was too common. Harrison. Harrison Gaunt. Excellent.

He called the elf to find out where she took the boy and found he in one of the guest rooms. He made plans for Harrison to have a wing for himself that was unknown to everyone but Nagini, Hani his house elf and Voldemort himself. It would take at least one month for the wing to be created equipped with special parseltongue passwords. That however can be dealt with on a later date. What he needed now was to organise his new son's tutors. He called his Inner Circle to him immediately, despite how late it was. They all appeared within a few minutes. Bellatrix and Lucius were at the front of the small group, the unappointed leaders. They all rose when he started speaking yet did not make eye contact with him.

"My loyal Death Eaters. I have some…good news for you. You shall all become tutors for my heir and son."

A look of surprise crossed their faces before they covered it with a look of cool indifference. They all murmured their acceptance of their new challenge. He had already organised what they all would be teaching Harrison, all he had to do was tell them of their new job.

"Bellatrix you shall teach my son the Dark Arts. Lucius, Transfiguration and Charms. Rabastion, Potions. Rodolphus, non-magical offence. Barty, Occlumency and Legilimency. Elijah, Herbology but mainly deadly plants and Evan you will teach him defence both magical and non-magical. Now if none of you oppose, you shall return home and prepare for your lessons. He will meet him within the week."

As they all apparated away, Lord Voldemort retired to his desk to start the plans for Harrison's wing. The boy will be his saviour and the downfall of Dumbledore. Never would he have thought that he would have an heir, let alone a son. Even if Harrison wasn't technically his, but that is a minor technicality. He slowly made his way to the guest room were Harrison was sleeping.

Soon my boy, soon we shall rule the world.

And that is chapter one, tell me if you like/hate it, it's okay I won't bite :)


	2. Chapter 2

Again, I own nothing but the plot and some characters

Chapter 2

Voldemort entered the guest room to the sound of crying. He worried for a moment that Harrison had been hurt before he realised that he was just hungry, not injured. He picked up the crying boy and took him to the dining room for breakfast. He fed the boy honey porridge before changing his clothes for the adoption ritual. As he prepared everything the night before, it was a quick ritual. It had surprised him when he felt a twinge of guilt when he had to cut Harrison for some blood, but he healed it straight away so Harrison had stopped crying. A quick cut to his palm, mixing it into the potion with Harrison's blood and they both ingested the potion. The changes to Harrison were subtle, yet crucial. Harrison's wild hair had calmed down and became sleeker like Voldemort's and his facial features slightly changed so he looked more like Tom Riddle than James Potter. His eyes however stayed their brilliant Avada green. It was after the ritual that his Inner Circle would meet his new son. Bella immediately went forward to grab the boy and look of love in her eye. Voldemort knew that she would die for his new son. All of the other Circle members had their turn to greet their new heir. Lucius even offered that Harrison could have a playmate, his son Draco who was the same age. Bella also said that her twins could serve Harrison she served him. All of those that had children promised the Dark Lord that their children would serve and protect the Dark Heir. It was exactly as Voldemort had planned. Harrison's training would begin today.

A young boy with startling green eyes was standing behind a wall with his wand raised. His eyes were darting around looking for danger before jumping out and continuing his search for the source of the attack.

Crucio!

Harrison dropped to the floor screaming in pain before screaming out in parseltongue.

"Sssuscípiet,"Harrison had roared before a black ball of smoke surrounded the boy and his screaming stopped. Bright lights flew through the smoke to hit its target, but she jumped out of the way and fired more curses at the boy. The battle only lasted for a few moments longer when Harrison fired three curses in a row. His attacker blocked the first one but did not move fast enough to dodge the curse and dropped to the floor. Stunned not dead. Harrison didn't kill unless needed. With a gleeful smile he walked over to the woman with crazy black hair and reversed his curses. Bellatrix awoke with a crazy smile and hugged the boy.

"You did so well my little snake! I'm so proud of you! You stopped the cruciatus curse! Master will be so proud of you; you only took a week to stop it! Let's go tell him the good news."

The ten-year-old boy jumped with excitement before his father emerged from the darkness of the room. A look of satisfaction could be seen on his face.

"No need to come and find me, I witnessed the entire thing. I'm proud of you my son."

Harrison smiled. He loved it when his father called him that. He knew about the Potter's and the ritual, but Voldemort was still his father in his eyes. The Dark Lord was his father and he was proud and honoured. Harrison walked with his father and Bellatrix to the dining room before leaving them to have a shower before breakfast. He walked to his personal wing that his father made for him before hissing the password. His room was magnificent, if he could say so himself. Sometimes Harrison thought that is his father wasn't a Dark Lord; he would be an interior designer. His bed was king sized made of a dark wood with a plush green curtain surrounding it. The room was decoratively furnished with homemade furniture that was spread artfully around the room. He walked into his en-suite to have a steaming hot shower to relax his muscles from the previous duel. He turned the water off after 10 minutes and stepped out to dress appropriately for breakfast. The entire Inner Circle and their families would be at breakfast as it was Harrison's eleventh birthday. A Cheshire grin spread across Harrison's face. He couldn't wait to see all of his friends again. It had been at least six months since he has seen one of his friends. Sometimes he got lonely by himself in the big manor, but he knew it was worth it. He needed to train to be the best he could be for his father. To help him win this war. He shook his head to clear the dreary thoughts and went to down to his birthday breakfast. He smiled once again when he saw everyone sitting and chatting while they waited for him. Draco saw him walk in and got up to run to Harrison. Everyone else turned to see the dark heir and yelled, 'Happy Birthday Harrison!' The rest of his friends reached Harrison and hugged him; it had been ages since they had seen him after all. Everyone else rose to greet him and give him their birthday wish and his present while Harrison levitated them all to a table that had been set up for his presents. Draco's older sister Felicity gave Harrison an especially big hug, a kiss on the check and a present specifically from her. It wasn't anything from the norm though, as she always treated him like he was her own brother. Harrison however, saw Evan Rosier Jr glare at him for a slight moment before relaxing and smiling at him. Harrison briefly wondered what that was about before his thoughts were whisked away at the smell of different aromas filling the room. Everyone was seated and began their big birthday breakfast with Harrison opening his presents afterwards. He saved the present from his father for later though, as he wanted it to be special and for his own eyes only. It was later on when everyone left that he finally opened his father's present. It was a ring with the Slytherin family crest on it. Surprise filled Harrison's face. His father saw it and walked towards him and placed his hand onto Harrison's shoulder.

"Yes that is the Slytherin family ring and I believe that it should be finally passed onto you my son. Only we can take it off, but only with our own free will. So not even the imperius curse can make us take it off."

After one last squeeze of reassurance, his father walked off towards his office to probably plan another raid or two. Harrison stared at the ring with amazement and smiled to himself. The Slytherin family ring, he thought to himself. That is a great honour to be able to wear it. Harrison went to the desk in his room and saw the letter he had placed there that morning. He realised he had forgotten all about his Hogwarts letter! Harrison snatched it off the table and went running to his father's study.

"Father father! I forgot about my Hogwarts letter! I received it this morning and placed it on my desk before my duel with Bellatrix this morning!"

Voldemort laughed, yet it was not a cruel laugh, and took the letter off him.

"I was wondering when you would remember about this," he said in a kind tone. He smiled, opened the letter and read through it.

"It seems that you need everything that I did when I started Hogwarts, they haven't changed a bit. You can go to Diagon Alley with Lucius and the others tomorrow, I planned it with him at breakfast." He handed the letter back to Harrison before being hugged by the boy.

"Thank you father, I won't disappoint you, I promise!"

He ran all the way back to his room and started to write a letter to Draco.

_Dear Draco,  
I can't believe I forgot about my Hogwarts letter this morning! Why didn't you say anything to me? My father said that I am going with you to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get all of my school stuff. Maybe he will let me buy a pet or two. I really want a snake, but I want it to be my familiar so I'll wait if I have to. Can't wait to see you and Blaise and the twins (and you know the rest) tomorrow! Two days in a row, this year will be awesome. And guess what, I might even buy a broom and sneak it into school. Anyway I'll see you tomorrow Draco, bright and early._

_Yours,  
Harrison _

Harrison folded in to put it in an envelope and put of drop of hot wax on the flap. He grabbed the Gaunt crest and sealed the envelope and called Hani to him. She appeared immediately and after he asked her to take the letter to Draco she disappeared. Harrison smiled to himself and went downstairs to annoy his father. After all he was promised that he was learning to apparate on his eleventh birthday.

"Faaather, when are you going to teach me how to apparate?" He knew he was whining, but he also knew how much it irritated his father so that's why he did it.

"Soon Harrison, I just need to finish this raid on the Ministry and I'll be just with you."

And with him he was. They spent the rest of the day with Harrison learning to apparate as he didn't really need a tutor just for that. While Barty taught Harrison the basics of occlumency and legilimency, his father went into depth to ensure that he was a master by the age of nine. The strenuous training was not wasted as Harrison needed to protect himself from the likes of Dumbledore. They also found a loophole with veritaserum. They found that while you had to tell the truth, it could be in any language. So Harrison answered in paseltongue and while the only people that could speak it was Voldemort and Harrison, no one will know what he is saying. Harrison was well trained by all of his tutors and nearly impossible to beat in any area. He had mastered all basic magics (years 1-5 at Hogwarts) by the age of five and started learning advanced magic from there on. He was well versed in pureblood laws and etiquette (thanks to Narcissa) and knew magical history to well before the founding of Hogwarts. He was intelligent, powerful and a lethal weapon against his enemies. Harrison Gaunt was ready for Hogwarts.

And that's chapter two! I've promised myself that from now on I will try to make each chapter a minimum of 1000 words, but I won't ramble on about pointless things to get the word limit.

So tell me if you like it, hate or just wanna date it… (it rhymes get it?)

And if you think there is something that I need to fix up then just tell me, thanks my gems


	3. Chapter 3

Hey gems, thank you all for reviewing and following the story. I'm going to try and do a chapter a week, but I have yearly exams and assessments coming up within the next couple of weeks so it might not be uploaded every week.  
Anyway, it was brought to my attention by Dreaming Of Rocketships that Harrison was really young so he can't start training. I will tell you all what I told them: I believe that if they really simplify the theory of what each person teaches and keeps telling it to him, that he has grown up with it so it will be easier to learn. Hope that clears it up for you guys.  
Also, I realised that online, the lines I am using to split the chapters up isn't working. So if the next paragraph doesn't match the previous one and make sense, assume that it is further on in time

"Usual Disclaimer"

_**Chapter Three**_

Harrison woke at half past five. He had a quick shower and got changed into his training clothes and went down to the duelling room to meet Bella. She didn't tire him too much though as he had to have enough energy to be a pain for Lucius, in a good way of course. They practised "simple spells" for the hour: cruciatus, imperious, sectumsempra and the list of dark curses continued. Harrison was practicing a curse that he only was taught a few weeks prior that turned a person inside out. It wasn't the prettiest of curses, but it was deadly and excruciatingly painful, especially when it was paired with the simple Incendio. But as Harrison had no one to try it on, he performed it on rats or any other small animal. He smiled as he watched the rat turn completely inside out and stay that way. Bella clapped and lit the almost dead rat on fire.

"Good job Harrison, you really pick these spells up quickly."

Harrison took that as permission to leave. He smirked at Bella before turning to leave the room for breakfast with his father and most probably Nagini. He was welcomed to the smell of pancakes and bacon. His two most favourite things in the world. Excitement started to bloom in his stomach as he though of Diagon Alley. He quietly greeted his father and sat down to being breakfast. It was a quiet meal, as was all the others but it had been that way ever since Harrison could remember, his father just liked it like that. Sometimes Harrison thought it was because quiet was the opposite of the orphanage, which was always loud, especially at meal times, but he would never say that to his father, unless he had a death wish. Harrison finished his meal quickly and went to his room to prepare for the day with Draco and his other friends that would be with them. He smiled when he saw Nagini curled up on his bed and went to sit next to her.

"**Wakey wakey beautiful"** Harrison hissed near Nagini's face and laughed when he saw her flash her fangs at him.

"**Go away little master, I'm trying to get some rest before your father sends me out on another mission." **Ahh so that's where she has been, he had been lonely without her.

**But don't you want to help me choose my outfit for today?"** He teased her and stood up to walk to the walk in wardrobe. He laughed when he saw her follow him with excitement. She is such a mother he thought to himself. After an hour-long debate over what to wear, Harrison emerged from the wardrobe dressed in black slacks with an emerald green button down shirt. He threw on his elegant but casual black robes with his black dragon hide boots and he was ready for the day out. Harrison wandlessly and wordlessly summoned his wand to him and he left his room. By the time he reached the main hall it was 7:45am and he flooed to the Malfoy Manor.

Harrison was greeted by a squeal and was nearly tackled to the ground in a hug. He laughed and hugged her back.

"Hello Pansy, how are you going? Have you missed me since yesterday?" Harrison teased at laughed when she pouted. He greeted the rest of the group that consisted of Draco, Blaise, Mortem, Malum and Pansy. He turned to see Lucius and Narcissa enter the room, dressed far too formal for Diagon Alley, but they needed to maintain their prestigious image after all. After everyone checked that they their Gringotts pouches, they were on their way to Diagon Alley.

Harrison stared in amazement at the absolute sophistication and magic that was Diagon Alley. Of course Harrison had been there before, but his visits weren't frequent and very short lived. Raids you know. People were rushing around, finishing their shopping, or in their case just starting it. He realised that while he was taking in the view, he had stopped walking and the others were ahead of him. He thought of leaving the group just to scare Lucius, but thought it wouldn't be proper…and his father would kill him. When he caught up to his little group, he heard the conversation Mortem and Malum were having. It involved kidnapping, torture and murder. Disturbing of course, but normal for the Lestrange twins. Their first stop was Madame Malkin's to pick up their school robes as she already had their measurements, so it was a quick stop and straight to the next shop. It was at Flourish and Blotts that Harrison met a fellow first year by the looks of her. He purposely bumped into her and she dropped the books she had been holding on to.

"Oh merlin, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there." He bent down to help her pick up her books and handed them to her.

"Here, sorry about that." From the books he saw, she was a mudblood. Disgusting.

"It's fine, really. I was in the way. I was trying to read one of the book titles on the shelf and stopped walking. I'm so silly. How exciting is this shop? There's so many books, I wanted to get them all! All of this is still very new to me and I'm trying to learn all I can about the magical word. I only found out that I was a witch this year, I mean I always knew I was different from the other kids, but a witch! Wow I was surprised…Sorry I'm rambling, I do that when I'm nervous. Hi, I'm Hermione Granger."

"Wow, has anyone told you speak really fast? I just understood that, but that's only because I do it as well. Don't worry; you'll fit in perfectly here Miss Granger, or Hermione? Can I call you that? Anyway, I'm Harrison Gaunt." Seeing the rest of his group approaching him he made his goodbyes and left the mudblood.

"What was that Harrison?" Lucius hissed at him when he reached the group.

"She had a strong aura Lucius, I know what I'm doing. Don't question me." Harrison was polite of course, but Lucius could see the threat within what he said. He was then steered from the shop with the rest of his friends as Narcissa collected his books while she got Draco's. The rest of the shops contained no excitement except school materials, so Harrison dragged his friends to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour and got a double chocolate sundae. At least he could sit down and relax with his friends while Lucius and Narcissa got everything else they needed. He zoned back into the conversation that was currently taking place. Draco was talking about the Weasley's, well complaining about them. Apparently they were here today, Harrison probably missed them.

"Draco, why do you always complain about them? It won't change anything, no matter how much you complain. Can we talk about something else? Like school perhaps?" Everyone else agreed with him and started a conversation about classes and how they will be in Slytherin and how good it will be. Draco as his best friend, but he could never control his emotions, that will cause some damage when they were older. They had just started talking about they all already know the material that will be taught in first year classes and how they will be a bludge when Lucius and Narcissa made their way over to them.

"Okay everyone, wand time." Narcissa told them with a smile directed them to Ollivanders.

They walked away from the crowded shops to a small alleyway where the old shops was. It seemed ancient and full of magic. He heard a soft tinkle of a bell when they pushed through the door and immediately Harrison felt a tingle down his spine. Time seemed to slow while Harrison scanned the room and a feeling a raw power consumed him. It only lasted a moment before the moment passed and Harrison found that he could not describe what happened. His thoughts were interrupted when Ollivander walked out from behind the wall of shelves. His eyes fell straight onto Harrison and confusion briefly crossed his face before it was replaced with eerie look of speculation.

"I've been expecting you all. If the first one to get their wand would step forward…" Draco took a step forward and a tape measure flew straight to him to measure his arms. Ollivander started pulling out boxes and handing wands to him until Draco found his wand. It continued like this through his group until it was Harrison's turn. It took him the longest of the group. Wands upon wands. All of them not _his_ wand. He thought Ollivander was giving up until a look of realisation crossed his face and he disappeared through a door behind him. He returned with a battered box and slowly opened it and leaned it over to Harrison to grab the wand.

"Here try this one. 11 inches…Holly…Phoenix feather core…"

Warmth filled Harrison's body, and once again the world slowed down. He focused completely on the felling the wand gave him and the power that filled every crevice of his body. He could vaguely hear Ollivander speaking, but he did not understand it. It was as if he was underwater and he couldn't hear what anyone was saying. Just as quick as it happened, it ended and he could hear what Ollivander was saying. Apparently his wand was the brother wand of the dark and evil Voldemort. Harrison thought that his father would find that rather amusing, just like he did. They all paid for their wands and left the peculiar store. Narcissa, realising that they hadn't had anything to eat except for ice cream, quickly steered them to a fancy restaurant for a late lunch.

"Hey Narcissa, can I go to the Magical Menagerie and get an animal?"

"Of course dear, after we eat we will all go."

They all finished their meal and Lucius went to pay. The girls went off to the bathroom and the boys stayed and chatted about Quidditch. Their discussion, turned debate, ended almost as soon it had started and the girls and Lucius joined them again and they were off to the pet shop. The smell of the shop was strong and musky, but Harrison still waked around in search for a pet. Of course he went straight to the snakes, but none of them were good enough for him, he would have to get his father to take him to Knockturn Alley to buy one. However, he was drawn to one little black kitten. He knew he would get it; it seemed to be very intelligent. He told the sales assistant that that was what he wanted and they grabbed it for him. They also got everything he would need for the cat like food and housing, for him to pay for. Pansy tried to reach for the kitten but stopped when it swiped at her. Harrison laughed, his new pet was dangerous. He was going to name her Desdemona. E quickly cast some spells on her and proved his assumption to be correct. His kitten was a kneazle, of course the shop didn't know, they were all idiots. As he had bought his pet, they all were taken to the Malfoy Manor. His father was waiting for him with Bellatrix and Evan Rosier. They seemed to be in an important discussion, and form what he could read from Bella's lips it was about his wand. They stopped when the saw that we had arrived and his father walked up to him. Harrison knew that it was time to say his goodbyes. He would see them soon at school, so he did not worry about missing them or being lonely and flooed back to the Riddle Manor. He got out of his clothes and got ready for dinner thinking about the next few days ahead.

Mortem=death in Latin  
Malum=evil in Latin

And that is chapter 3, I'm so sorry it took so long, but I have just gone back to school and there had been soooo much work. But I'm going to try and get ahead of the story and make it apart of my weekly routine.  
Remember review if you like it, hate it or want to ask something, thanks guys


End file.
